Hell is Heaven to Us
by desichan17
Summary: A group of Orphans akatsuki get take in by a kind old lady...but when she dies and they're left with her abusive husband...what will they do? whats stronger? fear of the man whom controls your life, or friendship and love for one another?


Hey everyone!! this is an old work of mine...like hella old! sorry if they're are many mistakes....but i can edited it, cause my aunt keeps trying to read it, so imposting it here then deleting the files off my computer

anyways, this is a saddy sad but cute story about the strength of friendship

* * *

There are peaceful, happy little villages, and there a cold, dangerous cities. In a big cty, trouble and fear fill every breath. in a tiny village, you never expect anything bad to happen. That's the scariest. For you know, even in the most innocent of villages, somewhere there is dark secret, the hides and lurks in the shadows, hiding from the light.

Like this little village. It has a secret.

Within the village, there was old worn down house. This house use to be owned by a kind lady…but she recently passed away. Now her husband lived there. He didn't live alone though. You see, his wife had tendency to take in orphans. Well…a few years back the man took up drinking. After the woman passed, the man was forced to care for the children. Like hell he would! No instead he used them as he personal punching bags. Yes, the man drank and be came very brutal when he did. Sadly…the children were the ones who suffered. But they didn't simply take it, then act like it didn't happen. Behind closed doors, they were plotting a escape. Till then….will friendship be enough to pull them through the hard time?

"nii-san?" an onxy eye slid open. "i-its time to get up" the groined and sat up. The younger boy blinked, then climbed onto the bed with his brother. It was clear they were related. They had the same pale face, and onxy eyes. they both had raven black hair, but that's what made them different. To younger one had side bangs, and it stuck up in the back. As for the older one, he too and side bangs, but his hair fell down his back, which he always wore in a loose pony. Another thing that separated them was a the identical cuts under the older ones eyes. the older one noted the younger one winched when his arm moved. "sasuke?" he grabbed the boys arm, and lifted the sleeve. There was a burn, and some bandages. "what happened?" the boy deanded. "l-last night….i burned his dinner…" itachi's eyes went wide. "it wasn't you night to cook." The younger boy dropped his head. "i-I wanted to help….h-he took the beating f-for me…" tears fell on to the sheets. "WHAT?!?!" he threw off the covers and ran to the door that adjoined another bedroom.

Inside, a young boy was sitting on a stool, a young girl, a few years old was wrapping his arm. It was burned and bleeding. "not so hard un!" the boy noticed the two brothers. His blue eyes that asnt covered by his fringe lit up. "sasuke! How that burn? better un??" he looked to the older boy. "Itachi un….im so sorry. I tried my best to keeop him from getting hurt un!" Itachi walked over and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "deidara…thank you…." he sighed and walked over to the dresser then back to the blonde. "here, you cant do it with your arm like that" he took some of the long blonde hair, and put it up in the boys signature ponytail. "thanks Itachi un." the girl looked at the boy and smiled, then up to Itachi. "please….dont do anything. I cant stand anymore pain. Sasori's still recoving for when he talked back." At the sound of his name, a young boy walked in. his messy red hair stood out aganst his pale face, ruby eyes scanned the blonde boy. "feeling better?" "ya danna un! tons!" he stood to prove it, but the girl pulled him back down. "sit down you moron!" "but konan un! im fine!" her grey eyes glared at him. he gave her a nevous smile and sat still. She sighed, and put some of her blue ahir up in a bun. "now…don't take the wrap off, or else people at school will start asking questions." The blonde nodded. Tobi made that mistake once, telling of the abuse. Now he always wore a mask to cover the punishment he earned. There was a knock on the door, and an older boy walked in, the sunlight that came though the window glared of his many piercing. "time for school" he said softly, not looking at the blonde. He knew it would only make him angry. The group quitly left the room, to meet up with the rest of the house occupants, and go to school. The older boy, pein, watched as the younger kids walked to the front of the house. He caught site of sasuke burn. He gritted his teeth and looked away. It wasn't fair. He was only 6, hell the other two boys were only 11. the rest of the occupaints were pretty young too. He and konan were the oldest, and they were only 14. ever since that woman died….the one the youngist called mother….ever since she passed, this place has gone from heaven to hell.

As the children boarded the bus, deidara took the first empty seat. It didn't stay that way. A moment later, a boy jumped into the seat with him. "sup blondie?" great. Hidan. Just what he need after a night of pain, a morning headache. Hidan smirked and ran his hand through some of deidaras hair. "ya know if ya would fucking cut it you wouldn't look like a fucking girl!" he smirked and ran his hand though his own sliver hair. Deidara glared at the boy. "why don't you go to hell un?! eve think there a reason I don't cut my fucking hair un?!" hidan's violet eyes stared at the boy with surprise. Sure, the blonde flew of the handle, but not this easily. "well is there a damn reason?" he sighed and turned to looked out the window. "I iwas/i gonna cut in it un….but…then i she /i said I looked cute this way, she liked my hair un." "oh" they grew quite, and hidan regret saying anything. Sasori looked behind him and saw the pair. He sighed and snuck back to the seat. "hidan" the boy nodded and took sasori's old seat up front. The said redhead sat next to the blonde. "hey" "hey danna un" the blonde said nothing else, only looking out the window. times like this, sasori knew better then to rip him from his thoughts.

They entered school, and everyone separated paths. Except deidara and sasori. He followed the blonde into the old art room. This was no longer used for teaching, so the artistic pair took it for themselves. Oddly, no one bothered them in here. It was they're little paradise. It wasn't big. A small classroom. The only windows were hig up, but let in enough light to fill the room. The door had no nameplate, and no window. inside, there were about four long wood tables. Three huge cabinets were filled with art supplies. Deidara walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the sculpture he had been working on. Sasori walked over to another one and pulled out a wood puppet he was sculpting. They headed to the back of the room, leaving the tables. In the back, there were two big beanbags. They plopped down and set to work. They rarely ever went to class. After a while, it was clawing at sasori. "deidara…what did hidan say? I mean I know he's rude but….your quite" sure he liked silence now and then but still…..though he would deny it…he liked deidaras bubbly upbeat attitude. He was fun to talk to. "he….asked why I never cut my hair un" "oh" sasori knew why. "dei…im…i…I think its nice how you never cut your hair cause it made her happy" he gave the blonde a soft smile. Truth was, deidara was probably the only one who's seen him smiley kindly. The blonde turned to looked at him. his blue eye glimmered with tears. He dropped the sculpture and threw his arms around sasori's neck. He was surprised, then wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him cry onto his chest. "w-why un? w-why do youbo have to die?" "deidara…i…I don't know. But I do know she loved us very much." The boy sniffed, cletching sasori's shirt in his fist. "i-its not fair un! she was the only one who ever cared! To everyone else were just streetrats!...burdens!...FREAKS!!" his shoulders shook as he broke down. Sasori hushed the boy, rubbing his back. "no…deidara your not a freak. Besides, even if to the rest of the world were burdens, to each other…were all we have." Deidara took a shaky breath. sasori was the only one who had ever seen him cry except when their youbo died, he didn't even cry during beatings, yet here he was crying his heart out. Truth was, sasori was his best friend. He was closet person to him, next to their youbo. Deidara pulled away and looked at sasori. "i-im sorry un" sasori smiled and shook his head. "its fine. Its ok to let it out. Besides, I don't care. I know it hurts." He pulled the boy into a tight hug. "but remember im here for you ok?" deidara blushed and hugged back. "t-thank you danna un" they pulled away and after deidara calmed down, when back to working. Soon, they were back into the usual chatter.

Sasuke fell to the floor as the bigger kid pushed him. "runt, pay up!" he bit his lip and looked at the boy, who towered over him. "b-but..i-I don't have any money!" the kid smirked and picked the boy up by his color, picking him clear off the ground. "listen runt! Give me your money and we wont have a problem." Sasuke kicked his legs, gripping the boys fist. "b-but I don't have any! I-I told you I don't bring money to school!!" the boy rolled his eyes and threw the boy to the ground, causing him to cry out as his side slammed onto the hard tile. The boy saw the bandages. "stupid runt! Maybe if you carried money you wouldn't get beat up so much. So you gonna bring me my money tomorrow?" the boy bit his lip again, then looked into the eyes of his attacker. "n-no! I don't owe you anything!" he yelped and the kid grabbed his injured arm. "oh really?"

"put. Him. down."

The boy turned and turned white. Itachi was glaring at the boy. he had a good foot over the kid. "…sasuke…" he saw the boy was scared shitless. Hidan appered next to his friend. "oh? school bully?" he gave the boy a toothly smile. "hey fucker, know what we do to kids who hurt our friends?" he dropped sasuke and backed up. "yo look! I-I didn't know!" Itachi picked his little brother up. "are you ok?" "y-ya…thank nii-san" he nodded and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "hidan. Take care of this" he led his little brother away, not wanting him to see. Hidan cracked his knuckles and chuckled. The boys eyes went wide as he backed into the wall.

"KISAME! TOBI!" the tow said boys looked up from their conversation to see a pissed teacher looking down at them. She was tapping her foot, hands on her hips. "may we know about your little conversation?" the boys had been writing on a notebook, and passing it back and forth. "please, share with the class" kisame smiled, and picked the book up. He headed to the front of the class, and cleared his throat. "yo tobi, im thirty got dollor? No, hey….doesnt the teacher look like a bird with that sharp nose? Ugly I know but have you seen the new nurse? Damn fine! I think im gonna get a fever next period lol. Ha! You should go now! This teacher is so boring she could put a bulldozer to sleep. Ha good one, ya id better be with the hot nurse then this old bag of bones" he looked up and smiled. The teacher was red and clecthing her teeth. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, tilting it slightly. "don't get mad! You asked!" he ran a hand though his shiny blue hair and couted down to 3. "dean! Both! NOW!" tobi sighed and stood. He and kisame walked to the dean.

They fell into the plastic seats. Kisame closed his eyes lids and titled his head back. The light made his blue tinted skin look even brighter. Tobi sighed and sctached his head, ruffling his spikey raven black hair. His expression was unreadable since he wore a orange mask with black swirls going to the eye hole on the left. "ah you two" the dean smiled and waved into his office. They walked in and took the two seats infront of the desk. The old man sighed, taking his seat. His spikey grey hair and small grey beard made him look like grandfather, not a dean. He looked…too…nice. Which he was. For some reason he was always pretty kind. He looked the two boys voer. "what now?" tobi sighed and kisame handed the man the notebook. "note passing?" he read the boy and actually smiled. "boys. Please, if you must do this at least don't get caught!...though…she DOES have a bird nose doesn't she?" he chuckled and the boys joined in. he handed them a slip of paper. "here. Im sorry but I must give you detention." Tobi nodded, showing he understood. They took the slip then bid the man goodbie. "oh! kisame?" the boy turned in the doorway. "go to history. He's SO out of your league." He jaw almost hit the floor as tobi held his sides laughing. The man smiled, then picked up his thin pipe. "silly kids."

Pein stared out the window, not paying the class any attention. "pein" konan, after making sure the teacher was loking, switched over to the seat next to the auburn haired boy. "something is troubling your mind?" he nodded slightly, then sighed. He would have to tell the girl. "we cant wait any longer. We must pay ihim/i what we have. After we leave, it will be easer to get money, and we can send it to them." Konan looked into the boys eyes, and her filled with sorrow. "how much money do we have?" "only enough for three" she looked down at the desk, tears stung her eyes. "w-we will…..bring it up at lunch?" "no. let them have a good day. This hurts me as much as you konan." She nodded, blinking back her tears. "alright….tonight then?" "yes…tonight…"

Zetsu let out a long sigh, the teachers eye visably twitched. "am I boring you zetsu?" the boy smirked and his odd yellow eyes stared into her brown ones. "yes, very much" she snapped the pencil in her hand then took a seat at her desk. "why didn't I listen to mother?! I should have married that rich man and become a nurse!" the clasd broke out laughing, zetsu lend back int his chair. He streatched his black and white arms. No one semed to question why the boys skin was half black and half white. It looked like he painted himself. Kakuzu stole the seat next to the boy, smilng under the mask that covered his mouth. His inky black ahir was also hidden under a mask, really only his neon green eyes were visable. The kids sitting around the two took the change to move. Out of the orphane group, these two were some of the biggest and scariest. Kakuzu smiled, he knew he scared the other kids. Hell, he was wearing a black muscles shirt, showing of his rippling muscles. Ya… kids avoided him. but zetsu and kisame were the actually the strongest. Funny thing was, those three were only 13! Kakuzu turned to his friend and waited till he was done streaching. "did you see deidaras arm?" zetsu sat up strait, looking the boy in the eyes. "yes" he sighed and out his head on his head, his fingeres becoming entangled in his messy green hair. "he took the punishment for little sasuke." He narrowed his eyes, staring off in the distance. "but….he got off better then tobi did" kakuzu flinched slightly, remembering the night. Kakuzu regained his composer and looked the other over. "your completely calm right now" zetsu smiled slightly. "the other is sleeping. He's not a morning person" kakuzu nodded and turned when the teacher called him. the i other /i was zetsu's other personality. He's a Sketso. The bell rang, and the kids gratefully headed to their next class.

The kids returned home and started to clean the house. This was a regular routine. Konan set to cooking, while they cleaned the house. Kisame noted pein was not among them. He brought this to konan who bit her lip and looked away. 'he….you'll…." sudden the front door flew open and pein ran in. "He's here!" the whole group of kids stopped what they were doing. "not i him!/i" he turned to konan who looked read y to break into tears. "n-no! I cant! I c-cant!" she put her hands to her face and ran out of the room. Deidara walked up to pein. "why is onii-chan crying?" pein put a hand on the young boys shoulder, regret filled his eyes. "guys….i found a way to finally be free of this hellhole…but…only two others can come with me" the group grew silent. Itachi stepped forward. "pein…i….i know its selfish of me to ask….but please I cant do it any more" he grabbed sasuke and pushed him forward. "ill die if I see him harm sasuke anymore. Please take him" pein nodded and pulled the young boy to him. sasuke looked from pein to Itachi. "nii-san? Im confused" Itachi looked down at his younger brother. "sasuke….go with pein ok?" the small boy looked up, now fear filled his eyes. "b-but your coming right?! Right?!" Itachi sighed and turned his back to the boy. "and I guess the other is konan right?" pein nodded, not that Itachi could see it. "we have a plan. We will go to a new town and tell the cops there what is happing. Do you trust us?" the group nodded and kisame stepped forward. "why don't we just go at him at once, all of us?" "because, sadly, he's the only thing keeping us alive in this horrid place. With out him, foster care would come and slipt us up. I cant let happen…we're a family."

So it was settled. The kids watched from the doorway as a black car took there three kids away. Deidara turned to Itachi. "aren't you sad Itachi?" the boy smiled slightly and sighed. "im…glad they're gonna be in a better place."

Hedoro returned form work. His dirty brown hair had bits of grey coming up here and there, his face was unshaven, giving him a scruffy look.

First thing he noticed was that dinner wasn't ready for him. he grunted and threw his briefcase on the couch and hung up his coat. He walked into the kitchen and saw it was dirty. "maggots down here now!!!!" the kids ran into the kitchen, waiting for the daily yell. "why is the place dirty?! And where is my dinner?!" everyone looked at each other, unsure what to say. He grabbed tobi and stared into the only eye hole the mask had. "you! tell me why you all have failed to follow the rules!" he winched, and let out a whimper. "fine then, ill make you tell me!" he rasied his hand, gripping the boys shoulder. "no un! it was my fault!!" the man stopped and looked at the blonde. Deidara took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I fell…at school. I hurt my ankle so everyone helped me get back home un, then they helped me walk on it again…that's why dinner wasn't ready un." he stood and stared at the boy. kisame took the chance and ushed everyone out of the room. Sasori tried to stay, but kisame dragged him away from the kitchen.

"you brave boy…taking all the blame…brave but stupid" he stared at the man. ido your worst you scumbag…I might not be the smartest, or even the strongest but ill be damned before you hurt MY family/i he winched as a fist hit his face, knocking him to the ground.

Deidara winched, his eyes fell to his chest. There was a small neckless. A black bird charm hung from a silver chain. His youbo had given it to him. i pein and konan always protected us….now its my turn/i

~~time skip~~

Deidara fell on the tile floor, the buttens on his shirt ripped off, reviling his chest. He looked down and saw the small black bird charm on his now toned chest. It rose and fell as he panted for air. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked him up. Hedoro stared at him with angery black eyes. "you little shit?! Gonna try it agian?!" he punched the boy in the temple, causing the blondes vision to go blurry. He has elbmowed in the gut. He coughed, blood fell from his mouth. That wasn't the only place. He was bleeding from his amrs, and one of his legs had a bad cut. "you ungrateful good for nothing trash!" he threw the boy on the floor, then put a hard foot on his ribs. "ever touch my stuff again and I wont go so easy on you ya hear?" deidara coughed, then glared up at the man. Hedoro picked him up, and slammed him into the all. "where is it?!" deidara coughed up some more. "you beer? I dumped the shit down the sink un" he has punched in the face, blod flew from his mouth. "you little! How dare you! after all I do for you!" he glared at the blonde. "when she died….i could have thrown you brats out in the streets..but NO I put up with your sorry excuse of children, I fed and housed you, even set you to school! This is ho you thank me?!" deidara wanted to hit the man, but decied he liked being consouis. he knew there wa sonly one thing to do. "your right sir un…I was rong…im sorry for my behavior" the man smirked. "that's what I thought" he dropped the boy to the floor. "clean your sefl up! you're a wreak!" with that, the man left.

Groining, dedara stood and limped down the hall to the rooms, he had to lean on the wall so he didn't fall.

Everyone looked up when they heard footsteps. Tobi hid behind zetsu, as did the younger children. Kisame walked over to them, blocking them from view, in case it was hedoro.

The door opened, and deidara limped in. "h-hey guys" he smiled, then collapsed. "dei!" hidan and sasori ran to the boys side.

One of the younger children stuck their head out from behind kisame. "is deidara ok?!" tobi let out a whimper when he saw all the blood. Zetsu heard this and stood. "ok, bed time" he ushed all the younger children into the back, where they shared a room. Well, if you could call it a room. Actually it was a bunch of bunkbeds, all near each other. Attully it was rather crammed. The beds were so close, you could hop form one top bunk to the next. After dealing with some protest, kisame and zetsu got everyone in bed.

Sasori and hidan carried the blonde into the bathroom. "fuck blondie! You did it this time!" hidan turned the water on, while sasori whipped some blood of the blondes face. "s-sorry un…but someone dumped his beer down the sink un…I didn't want this happing to them….i know it was a little kid" he coughed, and winched. "shh dei its ok" he slid off the blondes clothes and with the help of his friend, lowered him into the bathwater. It turned red as the blood as washed away. "deidara…I know why you do this, but you cant always protect everyone" deidara gave him a weak smile "I can try un"

They looked up when the bathroom door opened a crack, but noone came in. "m-may I come in?" by the small voce they knew it was one of the little kids. "come on in" hidan threw some bubbles in the water, incase it was a girl.

To young boys walked in. one had messy brow hair, the other had spikey blonde hair. The brunette stepped forward. "me and naruto dumped the beer…we're sorry" naruto stepped forward. "me and kiba though if we got rid of it he wouldn't get drunk, and we wouldn get hurt tonight…we were wrong…big time" the boy looked over at deidara. The blonde weakly sat up. "you boys did a brave thing un, no get to bed" they nodded and ran form the room. Hidan sighed and stood. "sasori….im osrry but I cant stay, if I do I might murder that monster" sasori nodded. "I understand, besides its easer with one anyways." After hidan left, sasori locked the door. He walked over to the tub. "its hard to reach you…." the redhead pulled off everything but his boxers and kneeled in the water, and started to wash the boys back. "danna…im so sorry un…everytime I get messed up, you have to clean it up" sasori smiled softly. He dunked the rag in the water, then ringed it out of the boys skin, making the blood run off into the laredy red-murky water. "its ok, I don't mind." He turned the blonde so he faced him. "look up" he did as he was told. Sasori gently rubbedteh dry blood off his face. "ok, now lets get you bandaged up" sasori climbed out of the water, notcaring his bozers were soaked, he grabbed a towel and gave it to the blonde, who wrapped it around himself as the water drained.

An hour later, deidara was cleaned up and bandaged. "why deidara?" 'un?" sasori sighed and layed his back aganst the tile wall of the bathroom. "why do you always take the blame?" "cause un…that's what pein and konan did…they protected us. Now its my turn un" sasori gave him a grim smile.

They hadn't heard from those who left in 3 years. Sasori winched inwardly.

ihas it really been that long?/i he looked over at deidara. He was no longer that little child who cryed when he and sasori were alone In their art room haven. No…now he was different. He's hair had grown long, now it fell to his waist, he was strong, his body wa toned and he seemed a bit wise. He was very protective of the smaller children. Probley cause he remembered what it was like to be scared, to cry into your pillow at night, wanting freedom. Oh yes, they both knew that all too well.

Well, now matter what, one thing had'nt changed.

Sasori and deidara's bond.

It grew tighter actually, they were closer then ever, even though their life was hell, some how when they were together, they found something to laugh about.

Itachi sighed and scraped the last of the eggs out onto a gaint plate. He carried a tray with three big plates, all filled with scrambled eggs, to the bedrooms.

He walked into the main bedroom, there were three doors. One was were the guy teens stayed, the one next to it was were the youbger boys stayed, and the last door was were the girls stayed.

He carried the tray to a small fold out table. "BREAKFAST!"

The bedroom doors opened and kids came out. Sasori was the last to leave, he had to help deidara walk. Itachi watched as the redhead helped the blonde over to an old beat-up couch. This was like their little living room. Itachi winched as he saw all the bandages. He knew if kids at school never asked. They all thought deidara had gotten ina fight….which wasn't too far off. Home wasn't the only place deidara got beat.

Deidara also got beat up at school, he as always getting into fights. Itachi sighed and carried a small plate over to the friends on the couch. "here dei…please eat" the blonde took the plate, but didn't touch the food. He held it p to sasori. "you dont ever eat. Here" sasori stared at him. "but deidara…you need it" the blonde just smiled. "danna im fine un! you eat…im gonna go get ready before the rush un" he stood, and limped over to the bathroom.

Sasori sighed and ate the breakfast, but only cause he respected the blondes wiches. The truth was, they didn't get much food. Since they barly had anything to eat, the older kids would put they're food on to the younger kids plates when they were'nt looking. They would rather starve, then have the kids starve.

Kisame walked over and took a seat next to sasori. "im sure he's fine sasori. Deidara is a fast healer." Saori sighed and put the plate on the couch. "its…time for school" he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room. Kisame could almost see the cloud over his head. He sighed and told itachi this. The raven-haired boy looked at the door that sasori had just walked thourgh. "he really hates seeing deidara get hurt. They're so close he mst be dieing inside right now" he stopped what he was doing and walked to the bathroom. "im gonna help deidara get ready…I know he cant do it on his own in that condition."

Finally they all got to school.

Sasori stayed while everyone walked into the school. he helped deidara limp to the art room. They were lucky. Grades k-12 were all in the same school, so they still had they're little 'safe place'.

When they got in, deidara plopped into the beanbag. Sasori noticed the blondes hair was down. "dedara?" the boy looked up, but now there was even more hair, so the eye that was usually visable was almost conceiled. "yes danna un?" "your hair" the boy blinked, then looked away. "i…um…" sasori sighed. "let me guess….itahci helped you get ready, but you wouldn't let him put up your hair, cause you iinsisted/i that you were ok, so he gave up and now you're a mess cause your always so damn stubborn?" the blonde looked away, guilt filled his eyes. "im…sorry danna un" ruby eyes blinked. "um…its fine deidara…"

They sat for a bit in the beanbag chair, working on their art, when deidara broke the silence. "danna" the boy turned, and saw a hand out streached, a dark blue ribbion layed in the palm. "will you help with my hair un?" sasori smiled. "come here" the blonde scooted close, but sasori just frowned. "your still too far." He pulled the blonde into his lap. "now sit still" he reached over and stole deidaras' brush from his bag, and gently ran the brush through the long blonde hair.

Zetsu sighed as the teacher drowned on. He turned and saw kakuzu was sleeping. He smiled and folded his hands behind his head. i he doesn't seem as deadly in his sleep/I

The teacher looked over at the boys and put her hands on her hips. She walked over and slammed the ruler on the desk. "there is NO sleeping in MY class" he rolled his eyes. "look lady, if I wanna sleep, im gonna sleep so just deal with it." Kakzu layed his head back down. The teacher went to slam the ruler again, but almost hit the boys head. Zetsu's arm lashed out anf gripped the ruler. "you should be more careful…..case if you hurt him" he tightened his grip, the ruler broke, caushing the teacher to gasp. b it ill be VERY bad for you/b

She gulped and ran to the front of the class. "um…silent reading for the r-rest of class." She sat in her chair, trying to calm herself.

Itachi watched with curious eyes as tobi ran up to his desk. "itachi! Hide me!!' he hid himself behind the older boys chair. 'what is it THIS time?" tobi looked up at eh boy, his expression unreadable due to his mask."the teacher is trying to take tobi's mask! But tobi said no…so he yelled at me….is tobi a bad boy?" itachi sighed and shook his head. "no…the teacher is the bad boy" by his voice, it was clear he was smilling. "ya! Tobi's still a good boy!"

Itachi looked up and saw a pissed teacher looking down at him. "tobi! I demand you remove that piece of junk this minute!" tobi let out a whimper, and hid behind itachi's chair. The teacher stepped forward, but itachi stood, blocking his way. "sir. Did you ever think theres a reason why tobi wears a mask? And if you do force it off of him, you ill be invading a students privacy." The man stood there, now relizing this. "i-im am so sorry" itachi rolled his eyes. "please save your sorrys for the dean for the next time you forget to think" the man sighed and headed back to his desk.

Tobi came out form hiding and hugged itachi. "thank you itachi!" the boy sighed and nodded.

Kisame yawned and turned to hidan. The said boy was currenly using some scissors to cut his wrists. The blue skinned boy rasied an eyebrw. 'you sholdnt do that" the boy shot him a glare. "my relgoin calls for it dumbass!" again the shark sighed "I KNOW momrn…but why in CLASS?!" he smirked and sat up, laying his bleding arm on the desk. "cause it scares the shit out of the teacher, and he's too much of a fucking wimp to tell me to stop." The teacher looked up, then shuddered under the silver haired boys glare. The blue skinned boy shook his head, and looked to the window, waiting for something exciting to happen.

He didnt have to wait long.

Everone turned when they heard a bang on the wall, form the room next door. A moment later, thye heard a loud moin. The teachers eyes went wide, as did the whole class. Hidan smirked and whistled loudly as more moins were heard. The teacher stood and left the the room, and the class listened as they heard the next rooms door open.

"what the heck is…ANKO?!?!"

"what the fuck? AHHHH! Cant you see we're kinda busy!"

"ya! And my whole class can hear it too! Do you HAVE to do that in SCHOOL?!"

"well, the teachers lounge is taken"  
"what?!"

"kakashi"

"oh…but still!?!?..wait..waht? oh holy shit! He's doing that too?! What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

"hey dude! She hit on me, and hell like im gonna wait 8 hours to lay her! besides its high school, they know whats going on."

"thats my point! My students don't need to hear that!"

"I don't if they DO hear! Let them, fuck I don't care"

there as a wolf whistle…from hidan of course.

"god damn it! Go some where else!!!" they heard the door slam, and all the students who had they're ears pressed to the wall ran to their seats.

The teacher walked in, and saw his whole class sitting, most decorated with a blush. He shook his head. "im sorry class….but SOMEONE! Has no self control"

A brunette woman stuck her head in the room. "kiss my ass, ya up tight bastered" she quickly ran from the room, just as the teacher stood again. "alright…free time for the rest of class" the man opened a drawer, which they all knew held his asprin.

"ok its done" sasori had finished putting the blondes hair up, but hadn't moved to remove the boy from his lap. He layed his head on the boys shoulder. 'd-danna?" he couldn't see the blush that spread over the blonde boys face. sasori sighed and put his arms around the boy, hugging him from behind. "….deidara…." the said boy gulped and sadness filled his eyes. "danna…im sorry un" "hm?" he sighed and pulled form the redheads grip, and crawled from the boys lap. He sat across from him, slightly lowering his head. "danna…im sorry un. im sorry im always so stubborn and im sorry you always have to take care of me when I get hurt un. im sorry you have to put up with my stupid pranks….im just so…sorry….all I ever do is cause you trouble un" he looked away, but gasped when sasori pulled him into a tight hug. "yes…you Are trouble, stubborn and a idiot at times…MOST of the time…but" he put a hand on the blondes head, which was laying on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have you any other way"

they stayed there for a few moments. When they pulled apart, sasori gently kissed the top of the boys forehead. Deidara sighed and sat in the redheads lap. He layed his head against the others chest, and closed his eyes. "thank you danna un" he nuzzled his face aganst the other boys chest, then started to fall asleep. Sasori smiled and gently ran his hands through the blondes hair.

Hedoro slammed the door to his car. He had just had a horrible day, and was not looking forward to taking care of the children. He stormed into the house, but no one was around. good. He walked to his room and locked the door.

Hidan was telling the art pair about the 'fun' class that day, when deidara felt a tug on his pants. "un?" he turned and looked down at kiba. "ya un?" the boy smiled and pulled deidara as he walked. "come here! Look!" choji wlaked over, and they pointed to their faces. Choji had red swirls on his cheeks. Kiba had red triangles under his eyes. "we did it in art! And rinlet s to it to her too!" a girl walked over and smiled. She had orange rectangles on her cheeks that went down to her chin. "they're talents aren't they?" she smield and hugged the boys. "thank yo guys…now lets go do our home work" there as an 'aw' but they listened. Deidara smiled as they walked off. The little kids need a female around, but the oldest were all guys. Rin was the oldest girl, and quite mature, so she took care of them for the most part. Deidara found it cute how they always showed him stuff. Itachi said its cuase they look at him, tobi, and kisame as big brothers since they were the kindest of the older kids. He smiled and wlaked over to sasori, stealing the seat next to him. "danna un….im gonna go to bed" sasori nodded and watched as the blonde left to their room.

He jumped when itachi sat next to him. "when are you gonna tell him?" "tell him what?" the boy stared at him blankly. "your feelings" sasori turned red. "what do you mean?!" itachi sighed and shook his head. "come on, its obvious….to me at least" sasori sighed and stared at the door to the room the blonde was in. "i…cant" "why not?" he looked over and stared into the onxy eyes. "he wouldn't want someone like me. he needs someone strong, and can protect him. he deserves the world…and I cant offer that." Itachi gently hit the boy over the head. "baka. You are strong, and you DO try to protect him. nad besides…deidara is a simple person. He doesn't want the world. Just ove…that's all he needs right now. Is love….and giving him your love, well that will mean more then if he WAS offered the world." Itachi stood and wlaked away. sasori stared.

iwhen the fuck did he become….passionate?/i

the kids had gone to bed, and woke up to head to school. by the time they got to the bus everyone was antsy. Hedoro hadn't even came out of his room.

But thata wasn't what was on deidara's mind. What was on his mind, was the strange bruise on naruto's legs. He was wearing pants, but since naruto wore shorts to bed, deidara saw the bruises. It looked like he got kicked, bad.

When they got off the bus, deidara grabbed the younger blonde. "go ahead danna. I need to talk to him" sasori nodde,d and headed into the school. naruto looked up at deidara. "whats wrong?" "your legs un. I saw the buries…but I know they're NOT from hedoro…I make sure of that" the younger blonde bit his lip and looked away. "i-I fell" deidara grabbed the boys shoulders, making the boy look him in the eyes. "naruto! do you know why I take the beating fro all of you guys every night un?! to protect you! but I cant do that If you don't tell me whats going on un." naruto sighed and decied to give in. "some guys from the foot ball team beat me up" "why un!?" dark blue looked into baby blue. "one fo the younger ones…hit on rin. I told them to…fuck off. So they beat me up" deidara sighed and stood up stairt. He ruffled the boys hair. "thank you…now get to class un" "where are you gogin?" deidara smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I have some jock asses to kick un" "deidara no!" the older blonde turned and ran into the school. naruto sighed and headed inside. Better to not get involded for his safety.

Deidara threw open the door to the locker room. Steam poured out. He stormed in, and got stares form a few guys. "holy shit! Theres a girl in here!" deidara threw them a death glare. "im a guy you blind ass un!" he crossed his arms and contuied to glare. "alright un! who did it?" "did what?" "one, hit on rin! Then beat up naruto" the boys exchanged looks. "brunette girl, hyper blonde boy" 'oH! that kid, ya that was football guys…wait!" the boy threw out an arm to stop the pissed blonde. "trust me! just drop it! Don't take them on" just then the back door to the showers opened and some of the football guys came out. "what the fuck?" deidara glared atthem. "who hurt naruto?! and hit on rin?!" one of them stepped forward. "the blonde boy? me." deidara glared at him. "you bastered! I should rearrange your face un!" he lunched at the boy, but the other boy from earler grabbed him. "no! don't!" the football player chuckled. "listen to the pasny hun" "IM A GUY!" the jock raised an eyebrow. "well that's a supirse, but good. I wont fell bad about beating you to a pulp. Kid I suggest you stay out of our way, or ill do worse to you then a few bruises!" deidara glared at the boy. "you're an asswhole un! beating up a kid that cant fight back! Your pathitc!" the boy gritted his teeth. "what did you say?" the jock stepped forward, fist clehted. "I said your pathetic un! your scum and you disgust me!" dedara spit in the boys face. "why you little!" "whats going on?!" they all turned and saw the couch. "you! blondie!" "im a guy!" got that got annoying to say after a while. "I kno that, but this isn't your period now scat!" the boy realsed the blonde, and deidara stormed off.

Deidara stormed into the art room and flooped down in the bean bag chair. "dei?" sasori watched the blonde. "im pissed un" "I can see that" he handed the boy some clay. Sculpting also cheered the boy up, and calmed him down. It was the miracle cure for deidara.

Itachi looked up when a piece of paper hit his head. He unfolded it and saw tobi's bad hand writing.

_this teacher is a big meany!_ _He called tobi a bad boy again! He gave tobi detention!_ itachi shook his head and sighed. "tobi…can you ever stay out of trouble?"

kisame sighed and hit his head on the desk. "this school sucks. Nothing exiting ever happens" hidan didn't hear a word the boy was saying. He was asleep.

Kakuzu stood and glared the young teacher down. "madam I advise you to walk away NOW" the woman looked over at zetsu, then a shiver ran though her back. She had accidently bumped the boys desk, and zetsu's 'dark' side woke up. **stupid bitch! You better run! **"zetsu…down boy."

Sasori looked up when the bell ran. "oh right, it's a half day" deidara sighed. "I don't wanna go un!" sasori smiled and rolled his eyes. "come on" he helped the boy up. "hedoro ont get home till late. We can sneak out to the park" deidara let out a whoop and grabbed his bag. "oh danna! my neckless!" he relized his black bird neckless was gone. "we gotta find it un! youbo gave it to me!...wait…" he remembered the struggle in the locker room. "I know where it is!...ill meet you at eh bus! Be back in a few danna!" deidara waved and ran to the locker rooms.

His footsteps echoed on the tile floor. "there you are un!" the neckless was on the floor. He scooped it up, and tyed it around his neck. his fingers gently glazed the top of the birds head, then smiled softly.

He took a step, when he heard footsteps. "un?" before he could turn, something grabbed the back of his shirt. "wha?!" he was spun around, and saw the jock from eailer. "well well, if it isn't the little blondes bodyguard." Deidara glared at eh boy. "don't touch me scum" he shoved the boys hand off his shirt, and tried to leave, but the boy pulled him back, slamming him into the tile wall. " don't think so. You know…your pretty hot for a guy…." Deidara started to sweat when he lend closer. "so hot, I might just have to have you" deidara gulped and gave him a weak glare. "p-pig" he tried to run, but the boy had an iron grip on the blondes shoulder. The blonde started to panic. He was iway/i too close. "stupid fag! Get off me!" deidara looked over the boys shoulder. "c-couch un!" the football player released the boy. "what?" he spun around, but noone was there. Deidara took off running.

He was out of the locker room, when a grabbed his backpack, pulling him back in. the jock once again slammed him into the tile wall. "nice try" he smirked and eyed the blondes body. Deidara gulped and looked for a way out. "d-don't you dare un! ill tell everyone! Ill tell the dean and get you expelled un!" the jock smirked at the boy. "nice try." He shook his head. "im a football palyer. The deans love me, meaning I can do whatever I want. Plus…your just a street rat. Noone cares what happened to you. face it kid, noone would care" he grabbed the boys pony and yanked it, forcing deidara totilt his head back. The older boy started to kiss the blondes neck. "s-stop un!" he scwirmed, but couldn't break form the boys grip. "it will be much better if you shut up and enjoy it." He smirked, kissing the boys neck again. "I know I will" deidara tightly closed his eyes. "let me go! Help! HELP!" the jock threw a hand over the boys mouth. "noone can hear you. the buses left by now" deidara stared at the boy, fear filled his eyes. the hand stayed and the older boy started to unbutten the blondes shirt with his free hand. Deidara let out whimper when cold air brushed his chest, telling him the shirt was now open. The hand now slid down the boys torso, making him tightly close his eyes again, trying to keeo from tearing up. he tried to shout, but the hand muffled his screams. "I told you…noone can hear you" the older boy kissed up the blonde's jawline. He moved his hand and brought his mouth close to the blondes. "try to enjoy it" deidara growled and bit the boys lip. The jock pulled back slightly, running a tounge over here the skin had broke. He licked the blood off and smirked. "was that ment to hurt?" he lend even closer. "ya know this works out actually….i mean, I still need to punish you for earlier. I got in a lot of trouble." Deidara took the chance and spun his head away form the boy, and towards the door. "HELP UN! HELP! HE-" the hand yanked his pony, causing him to yelp loudly. "what did I say about being quite kid?!"  
suddenly the door flew open.

'hey I heard shouts….what the fuck?!" hidan stood in the doorway. "sasori!" in a flash the redhead was at his side. Deidara's eyes went wide. He tried to shout, but it was muffled. "what the hell?!" sasori pushed passed hidan and stormed over to the jock. He pulled him off the blonde and threw him back. "dei!" sasori pt his hands on the boys shoulder. "are you ok?!" he sa the boys shirt was undone. "you…bastered!" hidan put a hand on sasori's shoulder. "I got this saso. Go take care of dei" he cracked his knuckle and slammed the jock into a locker door. "you fucker, your gonna pay" he saw the shirt undone and figured out what was going on.

Ssori led deidara into the hallway. "deidara…are you ok?" the blonde nodded, unshed tears in his eyes.'d-danna un..i-i…" he gulped, then fell on the redheads shoulder, a whimper escaped his lips. "im so pathetic. I should have pounded his ass! Not let him almost…" sasori sighed and gently hugged the boy. "shh dei. I doubt I could take him, now come on relax" he pulled away anf gently re-buttened the boys shirt. "look…you found your neckless." They looked up when they heard a loud scream. hidan walked out of the locker room, blood on his hands. "ya the fuckers gonna have one hell of limp tomorrow. Stabbed him goos" hidan gave them a toothy smile. "come on…lets get you home."

When the reesome finally got home, everyone was going stir crazy. What happened? Are you ok?" rin saw the blood and freaked. "oh lord your hurt!" hidan just smield. "its not my blood relax"

Deida pushed passed everyone and walked down the hall to a door that praticcly blendedin with the wall. He pryed it open, and climbed up the small ladder. It led to the roof. Everyone watched. When people went up there, it ment they wanted to be alone.

Deidara let out a sigh and stared at the sky. It was changing colors. It had taken them a while to walk home

'deidara?"  
the blonde turned and saw sasori sit next to him. "its….i mean…" sasori sighed. He brought his knees to his chest, like how the blonde was sitting. "I know what your thinkging….it wasn't your faoult" deidara said nothing, but blankey stared at e sky.

'ya…it is. If I didn't go back…or if I had just ran faster…" sasori threw deidara a glare.

"damn it! He tried to…to….harm you! its not your fault!" "yes it is un! deidara was getting angery now. "this morning I picked a fight with him! if I hadn't this would never have happened un! then you wouldn't have had to rescue me and….i wouldn't fell so pathetic. His voice lowered once more. "you think im a weakling huh danna un?" sasoris hook his head. "nope. In fact I think your brave. Not many kids would have been able to stand up to a bully like that in the first place. You got guts." Deidara smiled snd aighed. "well at least theres one good thing" "hm?" deidara nuzzled his face into his arms. "he didn't get to steal my first kiss un" "aht?! You've never had a first kiss?!" deidara picked up his head and shook it. "he almost did…but I bit his lip…noones gonna steal that from me. stuff like that are the few things hedoro cant take from me un" sasori smiled then looked at the sunset. 'dei?" "yes danna un?" 'would you hate me if I did something mean?" deidara shook his head."you could murder….and I still couldn't be mad at you un" sasori smield. "good" he lend over and caught deidara in a kiss. He quickly pulled away, then stood. "im sorry deidara. I just…could'nt stand the thought of someone else sharing your first kiss." He stood and headed down the ladder. Deidara stared in shock.

Everyone awoke to a loud crash. Deidara jumped out of bed and ran to the hallway, sasori was right behind him. tobi also jumped up, and ran infront of the too. "no senpai don't! if its him…let tobi go. Tobi's been a good boy so he wont hurt tobi!" the young boy smiled then walked down the hall.

The young boy stuck his head into the livingroom, and found the source of the crash. "w-who are you?"

Deidara watched the boy go down the hall. "I hop its not hedoro un…." Sasori nodded. He moved to look futher out, but his hand brushed deidaras. Both young teens blushed and looked away from each other. Sasori stole a glance at the blonde, just as deidara looked at him. they blushed some more and sasori smiled slightly.

"AAAHHHH!" deidaras head shot up. "TOBI UN!"

the blonde ran down the hall and into the living room. He stopped short, causing sasori to almost crash into him.

There was a tall man in the living room. he was holding tobi by the coller of his shirt. "let him go!" "deidara no!" before sasori could stop him deidara ran forward and shouldered the man, sending all three to the ground. The man growled and threw tobi aside, and grabbed deidara. "fine, you'll do" he put an arm around deidaras waist and lifted him up. "un! put me down!" the man grunted when deidara started to punch his chest. "I said put me down un!" he swung a fist up and hit the mans jaw. The man grunted and dropped the boy. "deidara!" sasori ran over to the boy. "are you ok?" the blonde nodded then stood. "who are you and what do you want un?" the mans tood and groined. "one of you" sasori raised an eyebrow. "what do you mean?" the man sighed. "look. hedoro was way to many debts to pay. So, we made a deal. Ill kidnap one of you, and the village will give him money so he can pay back his debts." "what?!" sasori stood infrot of deidara protectively. "leave this house at once! Or e will be forced to hurt you!" tobi scurried to his feet and ran over to them. Deidara gently pet the boys head. "tobi don't be scared. Go and warn zetsu and kisame" tobi nodded then ran off.

The man stepped forward. "look kid, im only gonna take one of your friends for a few days then they'll come back safe! Besides you should be glad. Your gonna get money out of this." "ya money for hedoro! So he can buy more beer? Then get drunk and beat us some more!?" the man just rolled his eyes. "whatever kid, just move!" sasori stood his ground. "move kid before I make you move!" the man looked him over. "your too old. I need a younger one" deidara's ears perked up. the man shoved sasori to the gorund and tried to get down the hall. Deidara was faster though. He ran and blocked the doorway. "move!" 'like the hell I will un! your not anywhere near those kids!" the man glared at the blonde. "oh really?" deidara stood so he couoldnt get past. "fine then…I girl will work" "what?! Im a guy you ass?!" the man rasied an eyebrow. "either way" he quckly hit the blonde presser point on his neck. deidara let out a gasp, then fell into the mans arms. "dei!" the man scopped the boy up bridal style and started to leave. Sasori tried to run after but the man stooped him by kicking the boy in the chest. "come after me and ill kill him got it?!" sasori stopped. "but…then hedoro wont get his money!" the man shrugged. "then it will be all your fault" sasori stood there in shock as the man walked out the door. "DEIDARA!" sasori was pushed out of the way as someone ran by.

Hidan

"hey asswhole!" the man turned and was tackled by the silver-haired teen. Deidara fell from the mans arm, and hit he ground. He groined and gently opened his eyes. "un?" hidan was mere inches from strangling the man. "you bastered! Don't you EVER try to hurt him!" deidara sat up and relized what had happened. The man threw hidan off of him and jumped up. "don't come any closer!" he whipped out a gun, and put an arm around deidars neck. "come closer and ill shoot" hidan just laughed. "please, shoot me then! It will be a gift! I HATE living!" the man blinked, thenn smirked. "I never said I shoot YOU" he turned the gun and pressed it to deidaras head. "dei!" hidan stopped where he was.

The front door flew opene again.

Hedoro

The anger man stormed out into the roud. "what the fuck is going on?!" he started at the 'kidnapper' "…..shouga?" the man holding deidara waved his gun. "hey hedoro…remebr the paln?" hedoro smiled. "oh right….i forgot. Alright take him away." shouga nodded and start to walk away. "get back here!" hidan ran towards them. Hedoro grabbed the boy, only to the gun go off right near his foot. He yelped and let go. Hidan ran but stopped when shouga put the barrel of his gun aganst deidaras head. "ill do I swear I will!" deidara looked at the silver haired boy. "hidan go! I don't care anymore un! I don't care if I die!" hidan stared at the boy. "deidara…i-I cant!" the blonde bit his lip then reched into the pocket of his sweats. He pulled out a small black ball. "RUN!" he threw it down and a huge cloud of smoke filled the street. Deidara hit his attacker in the stomache and ran though the smoke towards the house.

Hidan tried to move, but felt a hand grba him. he turned and kicked the attacker. He heard a grunt, then was hit on the head. "brat!" as the smoke cleared he saw himself staring at a pissed hedoro. The man ripped the gun from the boys hands. "that's it! You worthless trash leave right now! Leave or ill kill you ya got it?!" hidan stood, not moving. By now the smoke had cleared. Shouga was laying on the ground, holding his stomache. "brat got me good"

They looked up when a car stoped infront of the house. "dude hurry! The cops are coming!" shouga stood and ran to the car. "crap! We gotta get ot of here" he hopped in the car and it drove off. Hedoro glared at hidan. "run…if you know whats good for you" he opend his mouth to speak, but deidara cut him off. "hidan please uN! run I don't want you to get hurt un!" he ran over to the silver haired boy and hugged him. "please un…If you care about us run. Noone of us can take seeing you die un" hidan sighed and ruffled the blondes hair. "fine…but only cause oyu asked me to…not cause im afaird of that fucker!" they heard sirens coming their way. "run un!" deidara pushed the boy and hidan took off, only looking back once, to smile at deidara.

A cop car stopped infront of the house. "sir, we got a report of a disturbance." Hedoro grunt and threw deidara a glare. "one of those rats was casing trouble" "was not un! hida…got in a fight with him…then ran off. E-everythings fune un" he looked away, tears in his eyes. sasori ran from the house. "its not fine!" hedoro stoped the boy and glared down at him, dropping his voice. "you say a word bad about me kid and your little blonde friend is gonna get it" sasori gulped and stared at the cops who were aiting for him to talk. "I mena…your friend. hes not ok. He was really mad…" the cop walked over and gently patted sasori's head. "its ok kid. We know allabout that one. He can hold his own. If we find him we'll bring him home safe and sound I promise" they smiled and wished them a good night before driving off.

One they were out of sight, hedoro grabbed deidara by the pony tale. The blonde let out a yelp as he as dragged back into the house. "you worthless brat! You screwed up everything!' with his free hand he slammed his knuckled into the boys temple. he let go, and the boy fell to the floor. He lifted his foot and brought it down on the boys side, causing him to cry out. "STOP IT!" sasori ran forward and pushed the man out of the way. He kneeled and gently helped deidara sit up. "are you ok?" "y-ya un" he coughed, his whole body trembled. Hedoro walked over and roughtly kicked sasoi's side. He winched, but didn't move. He kneeled infront of deidara, shielding him. "I wont let you hurt him anymore! We're not your personal punching bags!" the man growled and was about to hi the boy, when someone grabbed his fist.

Kisame

The off tinted boy glared a the man. "I suggest you calm down" kakuzu walked over and gently lifted deidara up. "can you walk?" sasori nodded and stood. Deidara winched and let out a soft growl. "I can walk too" "shut up" he carried the blonde down the hall and back into his room. Kisaem waited till they far away then let go of the mans fist. He threw him a warning glare, then ran off to the room as well.

Kakuzu gently set deidara on the boys bed. "sleep. Now" he pulled the sheet up to his chin. He gently closed the door and walked over to sasori. "wound" sasori lifted his shirt and let kakuzu wrap gauze over his bruise.

Kisame lend against he door, then jumped. He could hear soft sobs from inside. He blinked, then sighed. "sasori" the redhead looked up. its…dei" sasori nodded and stood. He walked over and gelty slipped into the room. "Dei?" the bodne looked up, tears glistened down his cheeks. "why us un?! what did we ever do to anyone?!?!" always getting beat and picked on….i want it all to un! all of it!" he buryed his face in the pillow. "I…wish he had killed me un…I really do." Sasori stared at eh boy. "don't say that!" he made deidara sit up and pulled the boy into his lap. "never say that! I cant lose you deidara" he hugged theboy, and gently kissed the boys head. "i…I love deidara….and if I ever lose you…I think ill die" he held the blonde closer and nuzzled the boys neck. "please don't be sad…hidan did this for us…he ran so he could live…who knows…maybe he'll find help" deidara looked up and smiled "i-I hope so un…and sasori…i.." he looked away and blushed, before looking back. "I love you too" he gripped sasori's shirt and pulled himself up, gently kissing the redhead. Sasori pull deidara closer, and deepened the kiss.

They slowly pulled away. "can…I sleep here? in your arms?" "of course" deidara layed his head on the boys chest. 'ill never leave un…as long as you don't" sasori smiled and layed his chin on deidaras head. "it ill take the devil and god to pry me away from you" deidara giggled and sighed. His eyes closed and sleep consumed him.

Kisame slowly opened the door and smield. Sasori's back was agast the wall, deidara was still in his lap. They were both asleep. He layed them down, and gently covered them with the blanket. "they look so cute" itachi stared at them. "its amazing. Even in this hellhole….they found happiness" kisame smiled at the younger boy. "you ill oneday too ita…just wait" "don't call me that" ignoring the boy, kisame used him to bed, as kakuzu was doing with the younger ones.

"yo itachi" the said boy looked up from his cooking. Kisame ran into the room. "get out of here! hedoro's on a rampage again!" itachi nodded and turned off the stove, before running after kisame.

They ran to their room, and hurried all the kids out the door. "whats going on?" rin looked up at kisame with big eyes. he smiled and gently ruffled her hair. "take the kids and get to the school ok?" he pushed tried to get the young teens to go as well,b ut ehy refused. Kakuzu pushed them out the door roughly. Deidara and sasori went flying. "he said OUT! Now GET!" he pushed tobi out, but itachi hid so they thought he was gone as well. "good" that left zetsu, kisame, and kakuzu, they had no idea itachi was still there.

Sasori sighed and stood, brushing the dirt off his body. "come on…lets go" deidara sighed and looked a the ground. "i…I mean…lets go" tobi ket out a hine and hugged deidara tightly. "don't cry senpai! He's fine I know it!" deidara gasped, then smiled a the masked boy. "t-thanks tobi un….that means a lot" tobi giggled and hugged a little tighter. Sasori watched and smiled. He watched as deidara turned and hugged tobi. "tobi…our a good friend" the boy giggled even more. "come on senpai! Lets get to school!"

He grabbed the blondes hand and started running. "ack! Tobi un! stop!"

Sasori laghed and ran to keep up with them.

"itachi!" kisame stared at the black haired boy. he was standing in the kitchen. "im sorry" he lowered his head a bit. Kisame sighed and patted his head. "its fine" "brats!" they all froze. Hedoro stormed into the kitchen. "alright who did it?" "did what?" kakuzu stepped forward, trying to block itachi from view. "someone told the school that im a neglectful parent?! And that I unfit!" itachi glared at him. "good! Finally someone telling the truth!" what did you say?" kisame stpped forward. "relax!" hedoro pushed the boy aside, along with kakuzu. He grabbed itachi by the throat and lifted him up. "out him down!" ksaime ran at the man, but was kicked back. Hedoro threw itachi, causing him to hit the stove. He groined and sat up, gently rubbing his head. "stupid brat!" he kicked the boys stomace, causeing him to small into the stove. "STOP IT!" kakuzu ran forward, but itachi stopped him. "no!...ill take the punishment for the one who told" hedoro grabbed a hand full of the boys hair, and yanked him up, then made him bend forward, slamming his head ontop of the stove. "so mr. hero now huh? Like that stupid blonde." He yanked the boys head up. "not so tough now huh?" itachi glared at the man and spit on him. hedoro's eyes went wide. "why you fucking little!" "GUYS RUN! NOW!" kakuzu and kisame exchanged looks. b NOW!/b they took a step back, then ran out of the house.

"kisame…whats he doing?" "i…don't know"

when they got to the school, it was already passed lunch. They were gonna skip, but since they were kicked out, they had no choice but to come here.

when they tyred to sneak in, they were greet by a very pissed teacher. Tobi let out a 'eep' and hid behind deidara. The man's eye twitched. "tobi….come here your in big trouble!" he grabbed the boys hand and dragged him away. "senpai help!" deidara sighed and shook his head. "sorry tobi un! but I gotta go cath danna be a good boy un!" he wave and ran after the redhead, glomping him.

"danna!" "yes deidara?" he didn't say anything else, but nuzzled his face in the boys neck. sasori smiled and let deidara have a piggyback to the art room. They walked in, and sasori dropped the boy on their beanbags. Deidara giggled and pulled saosir down next to him, gently kissing the boys cheek. sasori blushed and looked at the smilling blonde. "danna!"

he wrapped his arms around the boys neck, and whispered in his ear.

"I think I love you un"

tobi blinked as the teacher brought him into an empty classroom. "where are we?" "the detention room" tobi gulped and looked away. "but..i didn't mean it! Tobis a good boy!" the teacher turned, the boy didn't see the smirk. "no..tobis a bad boy…you need to be punished." He stepped close, and tobi backed up, now seeing the smirk. "t-teacher?"

itachi let out a growl as hedoro lifted his head again. "what do you think your doing mr. bighsot?" itachi pulled something form his pocket. "something I should have done a long tie ago!" his hands fly over to the stove dial and turned on of the burners. Itachi smiled as he pulled a small birdform his pcoekt "sorry for goging though your stuff dei" he gripped hedoro's arm, and threw the bird and the fire.

There was a sizzile, and the mans went wide.

It was one of deidaras bombs.

Kisame stared in shock when he heard a shout. Then the window blew out.

BBOOOMMM

"ITACHI!"

sasori stared at the blonde in shock. "i-I love you deidara….i know I do..your the only one ive ever felt this way about" he kissed the bys cheek. "hedoro will hurt us…he doesn't like gays un" "I don't care" he lend close, pecking the boy. "ill face death to be with you" he pulled deidara into a deep kiss. Deidara was starting to return it, when they hear d a faint boom. Deidara yanked away and stood. "that was one of my bombs un!" sasori also stood. "how do you know?" "trust me un! theres trouble!" he grabbed sasori;s hands and they climbed out the art room window, taking off to their house.

They reached the house, and a horror reached their eyes.

The whole house was ablaze. Kisame turned and waved. "guys!" sasori ran over. "whats wrong?!" "itachi still in there!" "itachi!" "deidara no!"

The blonde ran into the house.

"NO!"

deidara ducked under a flaming post that fell. "itachi!"

"d-deidara" the blonde ran into the kitchen. Itachi was lying on the griund, blood dripped from his head. "oh no un" he lifted the other teen onto his back. "don't worry un, your gonna be ok" he turned and saw bit his lip as he looked fomr the exit, to the man. "fuck un!" he balanced itachi, and grabbed the mans arm, throwing it over his neck.

"deidara!" sasori ran to the house. The blonde emerged, carrying two bodies. He walked out and smiled. "hey danna un" he coughed, then collapsed under the weight. "dei!" sasori caught the boy, while kisame pulled itachi off the boys back. Kakuzu grabbe hedoro, only to drop him on the ground, then went to check on itachi. Sasori held deidara tightly. "dei! What the hell? are you crazy?!" deidara looked up into the ruby eyes. "n-no danna…I couldn't let him get hurt…w-we're a family un..we have to s-stick together" he smiled and gently kissed sasori's cheek. "l-look" he held up a burned hand.

A picture of their youbo

Dei…dara" the boy smiled, laughing softly. Sasori blinked, then laughed as well. "your fucking insane…yet I love you…now lets check itachi"

Zetsu came next to the boys. "wheres tobi?" "wat school. a teacher took him away when we got there un" the older boy nodded. "ill go fetch the kids." "take me un!"

Zetsu nodded and took off running, deidara on his heel. "why save hedoro?" b the mans a eivl bastered/b deidara looked at eh ground as he ran. "I know un…..but he's the only resond we can all stay togheter…I cant lose my family again un." zetsu shook his head. "your such a oure kid ya know that?" deidara just smiled "youbo said that"

They reached the school. deidara stopped running and stared at a large tree in the school yard. "tobi?" the masked boy as sitting under the tree, sobbing. Deidara ran over and hugged the boy. "tobi un! whats wrong?" the boy sniffed, and titled his head up. "t-the teacher….h-he" by now zetsu was there. "tobi?" "he said something about the teache run. Please tell you, we're in a hurry." He gulped and put a hand under his mask to wipe away some tears. "the teacher…said I was a bad boy…and had to be p-punished…h-he…h-hurt me…." zetsu's eyes went wide. "hurt you?" the boy nodded. "tobi…did he….hit you?" the boy sniffed and brought his knees closer. He winched slightly. "tobi?" deidara out a hand on his friends knee. "s-senpai…a-after…he..started to..t-touch me…" "touch you un?" "in bad places…he hurt me bad…senpai it hurts when I walk…." Zetsu jumped up. "deidara…watch tobi. b if the cops come….run like hell back to the house./b the blonde was gonna agure, but knew better then to when BOTH sides of zetsu were pissed. Deidara turned back to tobi. 'shh" he pulled tobi into a tight hug. "its ok tobi….its ok"

He looked up when he heard a shout from inside the school.

"tobi…lets go un" he turned and let the smaller boy climb on his back. "come on un" tobi was hiccupping by now. "its ok to cry…its ok un" tobi sighed and layed his head on deidara's shoulder. He could feel the clod mask.

izetsu…kill him…or /iIi will/i

Deidara retuned to the house, by now tobi finally stopped crying. Sasori saw them and ran to the boys. "what happened?" he could hear tobi sniffing. "t-tobi got hurt…." He looked over at deidara. "senpai…does this make tobi a bad boy?" deidara stared at him, and looked like he was about to cry. "tobi…no un! it wasn't your fault!" he pulled the boy into a hug. "don't you EVER think like that got it?!" sasori raised an eyebrow as tobi sniffed and pulled away, wipping the tears from under his mask. Kisame came over to see what was up. "tobi go with ksaime" the smallboy nodded, and took the older boys hand as he led the masked boy over to kakuzu. "Deidara? What happened?" the blonde looked over at him, tears in his eyes. "danna….i cant do this any more" "what?!"

A firetruck pulled up to their house, which was still ablaze. Sasori led deidara away, from the soon to be crowd, to a more quite area almost in the woods. "whats wrong? What cant you do?" "this!" he threw a hand towards the house. "always getting beat, having our friends…o-our family get hurt. Even out of school! t-tobi..h-he…the teacher un…..r-raped him" sasori's felt his eyes go wide. "what?! A-are you kidding me? dear god…wheres zetsu?!" deidara looked up at the redhead. "at the school. he told us if we hear cops run, but we left anyways." Sasori sighed a hugged the young blonde. "shh, relax dei-chan. Its gonna be ok. Ill find a way to set us free."

A cop car whizzed by.

"fuck un!" deidara ripped from the hug, and ran though through the woods to the school, sasori on his heel.

When they reached the school, there was a crowd near the school. they ran over, and saw zetsu pressed aganst the cop car, the man was cuffing him. there was blood all over his hands. "NO UN!" before sasori could stop him,the boy ran to the cop, pushing him. "get away from him un! he did nothing wrong!" the cop glared a the boy. "this kid just attacked a teacher!" zetsu spoke up, bt his eys wer distant. "id dint kill him. sorry deidara" the cop's eyes widened. The blonde nodded. 'its ok." He turned ot the cop. "sir, do you know the TEACHER did? Did you even ASK why my friend attacked the teacher un?" "his a skiso" "SO!" sasori ran over, and held deidaras arm, so he didn't attack the officer. "he raped a student! A young defenseless kid un! and tour gonna cuff zetsu?! Tell me you would have don't he same thing! Tobi's his little brother un!" the cop stared at them. "i-is this true?" sasori nodded, and zetsu turned to face the cop. "yes. And im not sorry for attacking him. we've been through hell, but its not like you give a shit b bastered/b "what?"

"deidara!" an ambulance drove by. "itachi?! No!" ksiame ran up to the group ."t-they're taking him to the hospital for burn treatment..b-but…you'll never guess who just showed up a the house!" the blonde blinked, then turned when the cop uncuffed zetsu. "im so sorry. Ill go get that teacher. "who un?"

"yo blondie turn the fuck around" the said blonde hipped around and saw

hidan

"HIDAN!" he ran and jumped into the boys arms. "where did oyu go?" why did you leave us?!" the boy chuckled, gently ruffling the blonde hair. "I had to get a few…friends" she looked next to hidan, and saw a few people. "who are they?" "cops from the next town over." They greeted the blonde. "wheres that man, hedoro? He's under arrest for mass of child abuse." Another cop came forward. "don't worry kid, your leaving that house. We already have a family waiting" "n-no un…I don't wanna get separated" sasori walked over, and put a hand on deidara's shoulder.

"your not. Your coming with us"

they turned, ad the blonde almost fainted.

"KONAN!"

the older girl stood before them, her blue hair had grown, and was in abun, some fell just above her shoulder,. Her favorite white rose was in her hair. "hello guys" on cue, sasori and deidara ran to the woman, and she embraced them on a short hug. "miss me?" "where were you un?!??!"

"saving up money"

they saw pein next to her. he smiled and waved. "we saved up for to years and got a mansion. Plus rights to adopt you all. Thats why it took so long" the blonde looked up at them, tears fell from his eyes. "we're….saved…..?"

yes deidara….your safe now…you all are" konan hugged the boys, though ths time much tigher. "we'll never let you kids get hurt again."

~time skip~

'LOOK OUT BELOW UN!" "DEIDARA NO!!!" the blonde grabbed sasori;s ahnd and pulled him into a bear hug. "in we go danna un!" he jumped off the blancony, plling sasori with him.

they went flying into the pool.

"senpai!" when they came up, deidara was glomp by tobi. He turned and smied. Tobi no longer wore a mask. On his right eyes, there was a long red scar, but nothing remained of his old wound.

After a bit, the blonde was flouting on his back in the water.

3 years had passed. They could be happeier. Hedoro was locked away for good, and deidara gave the teacher a black eye before leaving the prison.

They lived in a mansion with everyone. Soon he would be going to the collage down the street, sasori by his side. Ever since they got here, nothing bad has ever happened. Everyone is happier. Plus konan got pregnant!

He sighed and smiled, still arms came out of the water, and pulled him into a hug. "hello dei-chan" the blonde giggled and kissed the redhead. "hello sasori-no-danna" he giggled and kissed the boy again.

"get a room!" they were splashed form several derectins. "oh hush! Or ill tell konan you broke the window!"they stopped sasori smirked. "a room doesn't sound too bad" "EW!" they were splashed even more." Laghing, sasori caiired the blushing blonde back up to their shared room.

He layed down a towel, then layed deidaraont eh towel. "I was kidding" "you don't have to un. I don't mind" he kissed the boy again, pulling him onto the bed.

Well, two good thngs came from living in the hell hole of a house. They be came a family, everyones bonds growings strong with each day, and he found sasori.

Next to the bed was a small nightstand. There was a little wodden frame.

Inside was a picture, wrinkled and burend on the edges.

A woman, her long red hair reached down to her waist. Her green eyes were warm, like her smile. She looked so gentle, and caring even though it was only a photo.

They're youbo.


End file.
